


Sword and Board

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [26]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealousy, Snowboarding, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: When your wife is one of the most powerful wizards in the land, you can't help but get a little jealous. At least until one fateful trip where it falls to Kima to save Allura's bacon.Pairing: Kima/Allura VysorenPrompt: Wipeout
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Sword and Board

Kima loved her wife. Really, she did. It’s just that when the light of your life can snap her fingers and rewrite the laws of reality while you have to run up to someone just to heal them, it’s hard not to get jealous. It wasn’t just on the battlefield either: she has to climb up onto a counter to reach something that Allura can grab with the power of her mind (or just by being two feet taller). 

Needless to say, she was determined, by Bahamut, to find something that she could do better than Allura on their most recent vacation. Said vacation had started with a short visit to their friend Pike in Vassalheim, then swung up to a tiny resort in the Zenwick Mountains. While Allura got their keys from the receptionist, Kima’s eyes settled on a flyer proclaiming the availability of a new activity. “Hey, Allura! Can we try snowboarding?”

The next morning, some sort of magical conveyance (“A very clever application of Tenser’s Floating Disk…” Allura had begun before Kima tuned her out to drink in the gorgeous views.) bore them to the top of the course. “You sure you don’t want to do a practice run?” Kima triple-checked. Kima was pretty sure she would be fine, but then, her body was made of muscle. 

“Quite sure. It can’t be any harder than riding a flying carpet.” With that, Allura stepped onto her snowboard and set off. Kima recited a brief prayer (both for its own merits and to leave a gap between them) before following. 

Pine trees whizzed past and icy air stung her cheeks, but Kima let out a whoop. This was great! Almost as fast as the time Allura had cast Fly on her, but way more visceral. 

Her reverie was shattered by a thudding crash and a cry of pain. Kima’s eyes widened as she skidded to a stop. “Allie!? Allie, is that you?” Please say no, please say no…

Another groan reached her ears as Kima strayed off the path, following the disturbed snow. “Kima? Is that you?” 

“Hey, yeah, it’s me: are you okay?” Kima knelt and performed a quick check-up. “Can you feel your toes?”

“Does agonizing pain count?” Another groan. “I think I broke both my legs.” Allura swore quietly. “Of all days to leave one’s component pouch at home…”

Kima let out a hiss of breath. That was more than she could heal, even with her powers. “Okay, we’ve got to get you back to the resort. Don't move; you're going to be just fine.” Allura nodded. First things first: Kima pulled down some branches: smaller ones to use as splints with their scarves, two longer ones for later. Then a little healing magic, just to help the bones start to set. A proper healer could take a look later. Then… “I’m going to need ten minutes, but then we can move a lot faster. Can you make it that long?”

“I don’t think I have much choice,” Allura replied, but Kima was already focusing on the shape her spell would take, her fist clenched around her dragon pendant. Something big and woolly, maybe a mountain goat? Ten minutes later, a preternaturally intelligent goat joined them. 

“Never cast that one before,” Kima admitted, laughing nervously. “Okay, just a second…” It took her some effort (luckily the goat was smart and obedient enough not to wander off or eat Allura’s hair) and some time, but Kima had Allura lying in a crude travois. “Hopefully this’ll be easier than carrying you all the way down,” she muttered.

“Not that I doubt that you could,” Allura replied, sending fire to Kima’s cheeks.

***

An hour later, they rested in their room. A healer had been sent for and would arrive the next morning via magic. Mugs of weak but warm cocoa restored some feeling to their hands. “Glad you’re safe,” Kima said at last.

“I’m glad you were there with me.” Allura’s voice was honest, vulnerable. “Gods,” she spat, finally taking a sip. “This cocoa is awful.” With a quick muttering and gesture, the surfaces of both mugs rippled gently, then she took another sip. “Mm, much better.”

Kima followed suit and had to agree. Okay, she had to admit, marrying a wizard had its perks. “On the bright side,” she added mischievously, “I’ve finally found something I’m better than you at.”

“Going to take up snowboarding in your retirement?”

Kima snorted. “Who said anything about retirement?”

“Mm,” Allura hummed. “Come here and I’ll give you one of those neck rubs that apparently I do better than you.”

“I think I can live with that.”


End file.
